


All that Shines

by stardropdream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Facials, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: Shiro and Keith get some impulse-piercings after a night of drinking, and Keith decides to show Shiro exactly how good it can feel.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 248





	All that Shines

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few months back I did a meme on Twitter of "your art = my fic", where I took art and made short little ficlets. I ended up really liking the one I wrote for Loppa's [art of sheith with piercings](https://twitter.com/loppadraws/status/1155991843626074112) and decided to expand it a bit and post it here! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ~~This is not how piercings work and I know it but don't @ me lol.~~

Not for the first time that night, Shiro giggles and says, “I can’t believe we did that.” 

His voice is a little slurred, just a hint of a lisp, if not for the alcohol they had tonight, then definitely for the new piercing he’s still getting used to. 

It’d been a whim, as most things are when Shiro drinks. It started with just a few beers and ciders, but then Keith had looked Shiro in the eye and said, _I want to get pierced. You in?_

Shiro can feel the little metal ball on his tongue, foreign and warm in his mouth, and its presence makes him feel strangely happy. He likes to watch Keith’s mouth when he speaks, seeing flashes of the matching piercing he got, as well. 

“I want to see it again,” Keith says after they stumble their way a few feet down the sidewalk, a streetlamp sizzling above them. 

They rest against a nearby building’s brick wall for support and Keith crowds in close to Shiro, the way he always seems to sway into his space, like he’s Shiro’s shadow. 

Shiro always wants him closer. 

“Bleh,” Shiro says, providing the sound effect as he sticks his tongue out for Keith’s inspection. 

Keith mimics the sound, sticking his own tongue out. “Bleh.” 

They both laugh, although Shiro’s also just very aware of Keith’s tongue and the other piercings glinting there in the streetlight above them. Keith’s always shining, Shiro thinks, but now it’s literal: the metal on his tongue, his nose, his ears. He sparkles. Shiro wants him to always sparkle. He wants to lick Keith’s face. 

The thought makes him nearly bite his tongue, holding back the strange mix of laughter and moan. Keith laughs in his face, his eyes on Shiro’s mouth rather than his eyes. Shiro feels himself shiver when Keith’s hands reach up to steady him. Shiro breathes out, eyes shut and just _feeling it._

It’s a shock through his body, every point of connection where Keith touches him. Even just fleeting touches like this can shake Shiro to his core. He’s not so drunk that he’s going to make a fool of himself, but he knows he’s not being particularly subtle when he stares at Keith. 

Maybe he doesn’t want to be subtle, though. Maybe he wants Keith to see. 

“You know,” Keith says, leaning in closer, his hands pressed against Shiro’s chest, full weight against him. Shiro’s quick to catch Keith by his hips, fingers curling easily. It’s almost a lover’s embrace, the two of them crowded up in a little private space, their hands on each other. 

Keith really does look beautiful like that, eyes dark, hair a mess, his body sparkling with piercings. 

“You know…” Keith says again, like he’s trying to find the words. 

“Mm?” 

“Tongue piercings are supp… supposed to be good for,” Keith says in a slur, leaning into Shiro’s space. His nose bumps against Shiro’s jaw. Shiro can feel the gentle touch of his breath, warm and alive against him. “Good for… you know. That. Sex.” 

The words don’t quite connect in his brain. Everything feels fuzzy and quiet in Shiro’s mind. His hands flex on Keith’s hips and he feels the slow drag of Keith’s mouth against his jaw. Shiro swallows down thickly, turning his head just enough that his nose presses against Keith’s cheek.

“How would you know about that, Keith?”

He’s weightless and drunk, strangely happy and buoyant in a way he hasn’t felt in years. Keith smells like the night sky. He’s shining in the light, the new loop on the outer shell of his ear drawing Shiro’s gaze. 

Shiro’s lips bump up against the loop, the cool kiss of metal against his feverish mouth. He thinks Keith makes a sound. 

“I don’t,” Keith says, sounding breathless. “Just heard it.” 

Shiro shivers as he finally processes the words, the quiet question in them. It’s too much to hope, Shiro thinks. He’s drunk. He’s hearing things. 

He turns his head again and presses his forehead down against Keith’s. Keith grunts, eyes dark as he stares into Shiro’s, lips parted. The new stud in his nose is cute. 

“Sex,” Shiro says and then laughs, both at the way the word sounds and what the word _means_. He probably sounds like a little kid, reacting to the scandal of the concept. Truthfully, he just feels giddy— imagining sex _with_ Keith. Keith, with all those piercings. Keith, with those burning eyes. 

Keith’s hands are still on Shiro’s chest. Surely Keith can feel how hard Shiro’s heart is beating, steady and sure beneath his palm. 

He’s used to desire for Keith simmering low in his gut, but putting voice to it, even implicitly, is a lot. He thinks about sex with Keith. He thinks about dragging his tongue all over his body. He thinks about the softness of Keith’s mouth as he slides his cock in, how it’d feel to have the rounded, metallic drag of his piercing slide across the length of him. 

“Fuck,” Shiro whispers, feeling suddenly a bit more sober. 

In all this, Keith has stayed silent, staring down Shiro. His fingers are curled up in Shiro’s shirt, clinging tight. His nose brushes against Shiro’s. Keith’s still staring, his eyes dragging from Shiro’s eyes down to his mouth and back up again.

Keith studies him, and then pushes against his chest. He presses Shiro up against the wall fully before stepping into his space. He moves up onto the tips of his toes, his nose brushing against Shiro’s cheeks in something so dangerously close to a kiss. 

“Shiro,” Keith says, voice soft and graveled out. It shoots straight through Shiro. 

“Yeah?”

Keith breathes out, something almost a chuckle, and sounding more sober now, too. His hands slide up Shiro’s chest and touch his shoulders, then up his neck to finally cup his jaw. He swallows, licking his lips, the flash of a metal ball catching Shiro’s attention so that he stares.

“Show me what it feels like?” Keith murmurs. 

And he doesn’t have to ask anything else. Shiro makes a sound and lurches in. He licks the swell of Keith’s bottom lip and then hums when Keith opens his mouth to him, kissing him slow and dirty, a mess of tongue and teeth. He breathes and curls his arms around Keith, pulling him close. He wants to taste the cool bite of the metal. He wants to swallow Keith down. 

It feels like a frenzy as they move together like that, the kiss sloppy and off-center but _perfect._ Keith’s hands are hot against his skin, fingertips dragging. He drops from cupping Shiro’s face in favor of touching him everywhere, his nails a biting sting. He pushes his hands underneath Shiro’s shirt, touching at his skin, tracing his abs. He still has his fingerless gloves on and that scratch of leather on Shiro’s skin makes him shudder.

“Keith,” he whimpers into the kiss and Keith growls, kissing him harder. His teeth— sharp, fanged— drag across the swell of Shiro’s bottom lip. 

Shiro can barely breathe, desperate to drag Keith in close, to kiss him. Keith ruts against him, hips slotting against Shiro’s, and Shiro can feel that Keith’s half-hard. Shiro’s hard, too, and he rolls his hips to seek that friction, the two of them rocking together in a desperate grab for closeness and pleasure. 

Distantly, he thinks of the info-sheet the piercer sent his PADD before he left the shop with Keith— what to avoid and what to do to prevent infection or issue. He remembers reading the list and shaking his head, sure that none of it would be an issue. He didn’t smoke, he didn’t put his hands in his mouth, he didn’t kiss people lately, he didn’t engage in oral sex. He remembers that particular point and blushing. _You should avoid doing these items as long as possible,_ the infosheet said. _Or, at least four to six weeks._

He licks into Keith’s mouth and moans.

Keith makes a pleased whimpering sound when Shiro does that, the sweep of his tongue into his mouth, the cold press of a metal ball. 

It’s blissful to kiss Keith like this, hot and desperate and deep in the quiet of the night. He sucks on Keith’s tongue, pulling him into his mouth, and moans weakly at the swipe of Keith’s kiss. He flicks his tongue across Keith’s piercing and shudders, his hands flexing as he rolls his body forward to meet Keith. 

Keith shoves back at him and Shiro’s heart spikes with fear that he’s pushed too far, but Keith only grunts and drops to his knees. 

He’s undoing Shiro’s belt before Shiro’s even fully aware he’s doing so. Keith is determined but clumsy, palming Shiro’s cock as it thickens in his hand, and Shiro can’t even take a breath, can’t even speak, before Keith drags a wet stripe from base to tip, his piercing dragging across Shiro’s feverish skin.

It makes Shiro shudder. He gasps out loud when Keith takes him in his mouth and licks. It’s clear that Keith only knows how to do this in theory, but he’s enthusiastic and that’s all Shiro wants. They move in desperation together, Shiro’s hands sinking deep into Keith’s hair to change the angle for him, to guide Keith forward.

There are too many points of sensation— the slide of Keith’s leather gloves as he strokes Shiro off, the warm slide of his mouth, the cool kiss of his piercing. Shiro’s panting like a teenager from just two bobs of Keith’s head, and it’s so much, so perfect. He’s calling Keith’s name, he thinks, swaying and using the wall for support as he strokes his cock across Keith’s tongue.

Keith squirms, shifting on his knees and giving a pleased whimper, determined as he sucks on Shiro’s cock. Shiro widens his stance for him, fingers curled tight in his hair. Keith groans out a pleased breath when Shiro tugs a little too hard, changing Keith to direct him into the proper position, and one that he hopes will be more comfortable for him. 

Keith pulls back enough to lick at the top of Shiro’s cock, taking his time to let the metal ball drag. It’s a luxurious, but strange feeling, the mix of Keith’s gentle lips pillowing against his skin, and the slide of the metal ball across his crown. 

“Fuck,” Shiro says, maybe a little too loudly, his body shuddering from the feeling. His fingers flex tight in Keith’s hair. “Fuck, Keith—”

Keith gives a pleased little sound and laps at Shiro’s cockhead, stroking him slowly. He works his way down, focusing on the drag of his tongue across the length of Shiro’s cock. Keith explores, less frenzied now and more content to touch all of Shiro. He mouths and licks over his cock, lets his cheek drag as he nuzzles, his lips brushing across his skin, his tongue lapping at his cock, at his balls, at anywhere he can let his lips linger. 

And he looks good on his knees before Shiro, like Shiro is someone worth touching like this. Shiro aches to return the favor, to pick Keith up and lay worship to his mouth, to turn him and press him back against the wall, to spell his devotion to Keith against it. 

Keith suckles and laps at him with little kitten licks, his eyes sparkling as he looks up at Shiro, assessing his reaction— and looking pleased, looking _prideful._ Like he knows exactly what he’s doing to Shiro, like he delights in having that power over Shiro. And he does, Shiro thinks, shuddering as he rocks helplessly into Keith’s mouth. He’d give everything to Keith. 

Keith returns to his earlier movements, taking Shiro into his mouth and bobbing his head, focusing on the slide of his tongue. He looks confident, hands flexing against Shiro’s hips and coaxing him forward, guiding Shiro exactly into the pace he wants. Shiro can only grip Keith by his hair and go along for the ride, moaning louder and louder. He should maybe be quieter, but he can’t think to silence himself, not when his sounds seem to fuel Keith onward. 

“Going to—” Shiro says, the sound hiccupping out of him.

Keith hums, suckling gently, and draws away to look up at Shiro. He opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, an open invitation for Shiro.

He looks perfect like that. He always looks perfect. Shiro could look at him forever— _wants_ to look at him forever. 

Shiro gasps, tugging hard on Keith’s hair with one hand while his other desperately grasps at his cock, stroking himself off in a quick, haphazard stroke so he can push himself over the edge. And he does, aiming for Keith’s mouth and lips, painting him with his come. He aims for the shiny metal ball on his tongue, streaks of his come roping into his mouth, some of it speckling across his lips and even to his cheeks. 

He makes a pretty picture like that, face a mess of come and his eyes sparkling as bright as any star. Shiro shudders his way through his orgasm, rocking desperately into the circle of his fist and smearing his cockhead across Keith’s lips and cheek. 

Keith moans, low and throaty, and closes his eyes as he takes it, tipping his chin up to get all of Shiro. 

He suckles gently on the tip of Shiro’s cock once he’s finished coming, and it’s torturous, nearly bordering on too much. But Shiro can’t pull away. His hands shake as he pushes Keith’s hair from his face and holds him, cradling him close as Keith licks him clean. 

Keith grins up at Shiro when he draws away, face shiny with Shiro’s come. 

Shiro trembles as he pulls Keith to his feet and kisses him sloppily, licking over his lips, tasting himself on Keith’s tongue. He cleans him, desperate to hold him, desperate to return the favor. He moans and Keith laughs, chuffing and delighted, and clings to Shiro like he has no intention of letting go. 

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith moans as Shiro mouths at his cheek, cleaning away the last stripes of his come. “ _Fuck,_ I—” 

Shiro kisses him again, licking into his mouth, and hopes that Keith’s as electrified by the drag of Shiro’s matching piercing as Shiro is for him. Shiro whimpers out happily and kisses him. It feels like falling apart in the best way, the way loving Keith has always made him feel. 

“Going to make sure you feel it, too,” Shiro breathes against Keith’s mouth.

Keith shivers and nods, gasping. “Y- yeah, let me feel you.”

Shiro’s quick to turn them around, pushing Keith up against the wall and falling to his knees. He’s going to make sure Keith comes shouting into the darkness. 

He pulls Keith’s pants down enough to get his mouth on him, and Keith is a shuddering mess within a few pointed licks. Shiro takes him into his mouth and lets Keith rock forward desperately, coming down his throat within just a few minutes.

“Fuck,” Keith pants as Shiro rises up again to kiss him, much slower than that. Keith pants into the kiss, barely able to return the favor. 

“Yeah?” Shiro says, grinning.

“Yeah,” Keith says, hooking his hands around the back of Shiro’s neck and keeping him close, mouthing at his lips with a single-minded focus. 

“You… you look really good like this,” Shiro says. “The piercings. Really pretty.”

“Yeah?” Keith asks, his voice strangely fragile as he looks up at Shiro. He smiles a moment later, confidence flowing through him again. “You too.” 

Shiro laughs, feeling floaty again, like he’s about to disappear into the sky. He likes this feeling— of holding Keith, of being happy, of doing something stupid and young and impulsive just because he can, just because he doesn’t have to be perfect. He likes the debauchery of what they’ve just done, panting and sweaty as he leans against the wall. He knows the slide of Keith’s cock on his tongue. He knows what Keith looks like with kiss-swollen lips.

He wants to learn any number of other things, if he can. The desire of it burns within him. It feels good, the way Keith always makes him feel.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Shiro says and then laughs, delirious and free.

“You keep saying that,” Keith says, teasing now, and kisses Shiro with a stinging, promising scrape of his teeth across his bottom lip. Against his lips, Keith whispers, “What else can we get up to tonight, you think?” 

Shiro can’t even imagine. He moans as Keith kisses him.

Keith, though, seems determined, his eyes sparking in the dark. “Well. Let’s find out, then.” 

Shiro can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)


End file.
